My slave in filthy rags
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Amy is forced to go meet a prince she has never met. Her hopes of winning any love at all are small, but that all changes after a small walk through the slave market one afternoon... ill keep it rated T for a while until i can get to the 'good' stuff ;3
1. Chapter 1

Can you believe i thought of this during karate practice? Enjoy!~

* * *

-Prolouge-

"Hurry! We need to get going before the wizards men show!" A ebony hedgehog ran through the forest with her only son and daughter clasping her hands. "There's the last one boys, get her and we can call it a night." The ebony female heard and had to protect her children. "You two go run as fast as you can, I'll hold the men off while you escape." With that said, she ran towards the men and yelling started.

"C'mon man! We need to get going!" The boy's older sister was red with speckles of black on her. They ran as fast as they could until, "Wham!" The boy turned to see his sister, dead with a arrow through her chest. Tears dripped down his face and he started crying. Suddenly, a man picked him up by his quills. The child cried even harder. "What have you got there Mort?" The evil wizard stepped out of the bushes uninterested.

"Just more garbage. Planning on disposing of it soon." The wizard shok his head "Just put him in the cage with the rest of the slime, we can have fun with them later." Mort made a disgusting grin and walked back to the destroyed village. He threw the boy in the cage and watched him whimper a bit. "Crying is going to get you nowhere child. After a while, you are going to wish I killed you." With an evil grin, the man trotted off in search of more survivors.

For many years, the child was treated no more than a slave and was forced to watch many slaughters. So many that he forgot his family and everything dear to him, including his own name. He was called 'trash' and 'slime' everyday. All he wanted was for the suffering to stop, to be free and live happily. For a now fully grown muscled man, he has lasted longer than any other slave.

-end of prolouge-

"Please sir... let me go..." An aged old mouse coughed out. Mort just took out a whip and whacked him with it. "SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK" He coughed some more and walked on to continue his work. He fell from exhaustion later. Shadow watched as the slave was mercilessly beaten by men. That was the treatment here, work or be beaten. The hedgehog was now a full grown male, he had slight muscles and had black quills with red.

The patch of fur on his chest was supposedly white but now was a greasy brown color. All he wore was a old loincloth and had many scars across his well muscled chest. _Someone...set us free..._ Shadow thought to himself as he continued to work.

At that very time, a young prince by the name of Sonic was flirting with as many women he wanted. The queen saw this as a distraction and has had enough of it. She made a decree that every princess in the land were to come stay at the castle for a full three months. After the time was up, the prince would make one of them his bride.

Sonic of course was against it. "WHAT?" He screamed. "This is the chance for you to finally be king my son!" The queen said. Both she and her son were hedgehogs. The queen was a sky blue and the son was a more darker shade.

Sonic couldn't argue with that, so he agreed stubbornly and waited for the princesses to finally arrive.

**in the kingdom next to ours**

"But I don't want to go mother!" The pink hedgehogette yelled. Her voice could be heard throughout the castle. "Don't fret dear! If you are good enough, you will finally have the crown instead of your eldest sister." She watched as one of her maids packed for her daughter.

"But-" "No buts about it Amelia! You are going and thats final!" Her mother left n a huff to prepare the carrige.


	2. Fate

if u hate this story and shadamy, then go suck a toilet plunger, CAUSE SHADAMY IS FRIGGEN AWESOME~ XD

* * *

Amy was traveling with her always happy friend and maid, Cream in a carrage as they were headed for the kingdom of winds, otherwise known as Wyndie. There were many kingdoms around. But Wyndie was one of the main four. Princess Amy was the heir to the kingdom of nature (Plenthis).

Cream wore nothing more than your ordinary maids dress. Amy on the other hand wore something only her mother would force her to wear. A tight green dress that had a corset on the inside to keep her waist slimmer than it already was. Her skirt was glittering and the matching green shoes hurt her feet. Her pink quills were about shoulder length and her emerald orbs flashed pain. _Whoever came up with corsets and uncomfortable shoes should be hung..._ Amy sighed at the thought.

Cream saw her sigh. "Is everyrthing alright your highness?" said the innocent rabbit. Amy felt like she was suffocating, but she couldn't say that in front of Cream. Amy just nodded as the corset tightened around her. They passed the borders of Plenthis and drove through a market selling many goods. Children ran around playing and mothers yelled about. One stall caught Amy's eye. It was a dark stall that didn't bring much attention. Hidden in a small alley with a large cage-like carrige in the back.

Amy was too curious for her own good. So she called the carrige she rode to a stop and looked through a chest she kept under the seat. She undressed and pulled on some ragged pants and bound her chest. Then placed a old red tunic over it and wore a hood so no one could see her face or hair. She even grabbed a bagful of gold."What are you doing princess? You know you aren't allowed to leave without an escort." Cream pointed out.

Amy sighed. "Please Cream? I just want to take a quick peek at something, then we can be on our way." It was Cream's turn to sigh. "Fine. But you must promise to be back in one hour or I will tell the guards." Amy smiled and hugged her friend. "You are the best." Amy was happy to be able to trust in someone like Cream. "Also," Amy looked at her friend. Cream held out a dagger in its sheath. "You might want some protection." She winked.

Amy sighed and smiled. She snuck out of the door out of sight from anyone and headed for the mystery stall. Every step she made towards it, a sound of agony could be heard getting louder. Amy started getting scared but kept walking. The coins jangling in her bag. Her emerald eyes widened in horror at what she saw when she got to the stall. Many men and women were being beaten or hurt in some way. Burly looking men whipped and laughed at a few.

One was whipping a slave frantically and laughing like a psycho. Amy couldn't take much more of it so she walked up to the man and pushed him away from the slave. The man looked at the slaves savior and grinned. "So... would you like to join him punk?" Amy was literally shaking in her boots. Suddenly, a cloaked figure stepped towards them and spoke in a cold voice.

"Be good now. We have ourselves a customer I believe." Amy's eyebrows raised. _Customer? _She realized that her coins were jangling like mad. The louder they were the more the old mustached cloaked man grinned. "Well mister, I would suggest the finer young maidens if you wish. They will be much more your taste than... " He glanced at the slave behind Amy. "**him.**" The man sneered.

Amy felt some sort of fear on what might happen to the poor slave behind her. "I don't mind. I would like this slave anyways." She managed to mumble in a manly-ish voice. The man's face scrunched and turned uglier. He let out a deep disgusting breath and said, "That will be 25 gold pieces." _So cheap..._ Amy thought. She could feel the slave behind her hold his breath as she laid the coins in the old mans hand.

The man shuffled the coins in his hand and put them in his pocket. "Let this scumbag go Ben. We've got other trash to deal with." And with that said, the slave was free. His hands and feet were unshackled as he was led out of the market and through a pathway through the woods that led to her carrage. The slave walked with Amy still in her disguise. After she was sure no one was watchng them, she pulled off her hood and got a good look at the slave.

It was a hedgehog. His color was black. A bit of red here and there as well. He had a patch of fur on his chest that might have been white at some point. He wore a gray loincloth and that was it. He was very skinny and cut up. He looks as if he hasn't eaten in days. His eyes were a gloomy red color as they stared at his dirty and bruised feet. His hands were covered in blisters and cuts. His face was very... _attractive... _She blushed at the thought.

There was a certain shine in his eyes that showed his happiness of freedom from that dreaded enslavement. "Thank you... you have no idea how happy I am that you have taken me out of that horrid place. I will do my best as your humble servant for the rest of my days master." He said right before he saw her face. _Oh my god..._ He thought.

To him, she looked like someone worth serving for all eternity. Her pink locks framed her perfect face. She had a a slim stomach and had an hourglass figure. His mouth went dry the minute they had eye contact. _Her eyes..._ _look like emeralds... _At that exact minute his head hit the ground hard as he bowed down to her.

"No...don't." She said. She helped him back up and felt his muscles in her hands as she was doing it. Her face warmed up a bit at the touch. _Her hands feel very soft and warm. _Amy looked at him and said, "P-Please don't bow to me, or call me master." "Then what shall I call you?" "Amy." He nodded. "Okay then... Amy."

They started walking some more and he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was just so... so... _interesting..._ Amy saw him staring at her and asked him something. "What is it?" "Oh nothing Amy." She thought a bit and asked something different. "What's your name?" He thought for a bit and lowered his head. "It slipped my mind a few years ago." "Oh... then can I give you a name?" He nodded.

After that, they no longer talked until they got to the carrage. Cream nearly pouncing on Amy in worry. "I TOLD YOU, ONE HOUR! ONE HOUR! YOU ARE SOOOOO LUCKY I DIDN'T ALERT THE GUARD YET." Cream noticed the slave behind Amy. "Um...Amy... Who is this?" Cream asked. Amy thought for a bit. "He's an old friend of mine." "Yes but what's his name?" Amy thought for a bit. "His name is..." She thought a bit more. "Shadow."


	3. Wyndie

Love it so far? Tell me some requests u want to happen in the story and i just might add it. ;3

* * *

Amy gave Shadow a pair of brown commoners pants and an old tunic. After that, the three of them piled into the carrige and was silent the whole way until Cream stared at the two. Cream had a curious look in her eyes as she looked at the two hedgehogs sitting in front of her. After a few hours of silence, Cream spoke up. "Where did you two meet?" Amy and Shadow looked at each other. "I uh..." Amy started. Shadow spoke for her. "She saved me from a horrible fate in the slave market."

Both Amy and Cream looked at him in surprise. "Well that's nothing special, she always has to help someone in need." Cream smiled and winked at Amy. Shadow raised his eyebrows and looked at Amy. "You are a very kind person. I am beyond lucky to be yours." Cream gasped. "Are you together?" Amy and Shadow blushed hard. "No!" They said a little too fast and loud. Cream giggled. "Sure you're not."

They looked away out the window and stayed silent until the kingdom of Wyndie was in sight. Amy seemed uneasy about being here. Shadow was the first to notice. He lightly touched her shoulder and gave her a look that said everything is going to be fine. After that, Amy seemed more relaxed than when they left her home. As they entered the gates, trumpets blasted and everyone but Shadow was recognized.

_"Who is _that strange man mommy?" A small cat pointed at Shadow. "Probably another servant dear, now come back here." A larger cat grabbed her child by the hand and took him into the house. Shadow watched the child and his mother run off. He had a slight sadness in his eyes. Amy touched his shoulder. "Shadow? I've been calling for you. We're going into the castle now." He nodded and followed Amy and Cream into the huge castle.

Trumpets blasted through the corridors as maids toiled over their many guests. The castle was very large and had some of the largest guard sytem in the entire country. The three were ignored until they reached the throne room. Golden platters were filled with delicous food on many tables inside. People were eating and talking. Shadow watched as they ate. Amy looked questioning at Shadow. "Are you hungry?"

Shadow shook his head then his stomach made a loud rumble. Amy giggled a bit. "Go ahead. Eat as much as you want." He seemed unsure. "Are you sure princess? I cannot leave you here alone." Amy smiled. "Oh its fine." "Would you like to eat with me?" "No thank you." Her stomach growled. "Well... maybe I could eat a bit with you." She said flustered. A hour of good chatting and eating, the queen came out with a announcement.

"Hello everyone. I welcome all you princesses to Wyndie. You all must know on why you are all here. My son is in need of an heir, one of you will provide him with one." The prince stepped up from his throne. Some of the women swooned at his handsomeness. _Oh please..._ Amy rolled her eyes. "Now my fair princesses, one ofyou will be lucy enough to be my bride by the end of the month, so let us live in my glorious castle in peace til then."

After the party, all the princesses were escorted to the room of their choice, most argued about the color or the closet size. Amy was fine with any room. Luckily, she was able to find a nice room with a large bed with red silk covers and had the best view of the palace gardens. A small wooden desk stood next to the bed and there was a small bathroom with a marble bath and very soft towels hanging by it.

Amy insisted that Cream stay with her, but she couldn't. "I must sleep in the servants quarters like all the other servants. I am sorry." She curtsied and left the room. That left Amy and Shadow in the room together. He couldn't stay in the servants quarters because he would seem suspicous to the guards since no one knows him. All that left for him to sleep in was either on the floor or..._ with m-me... _Her face resembled a tomato at the thought of her and Shadow sleeping together and how she would be scolded by her mother by doing so.

Shadow started to make himself comfortable on the floor. After a nice bath, she saw him laying down on the hard wooden floor, shivering slightly to keep warm. Amy climbed into bed and called to Shadow. He stood at her bedside instantly. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight? We can get you a cot tommorrow." Amy patted the cushion beside her with a tiny pink blush across her muzzle. Shadow's face felt warm. "Are you okay?" She felt his forehead, only to make his face burn even more.

"I-It's fine your majesty, I'm used to sleeping on hard cold surfaces. Recalling his past in that horrible cage he shivered. She saw his shiver and tugged on his arm. "Please? I won't do anything." She giggled at his beet red face. "Are you sure?" She nodded. He kicked off his shoes. Slowly, he crawled under the sheets with her. _He is so cold! _Amy shivered once their bodies made contact. She turned the other way and clicked off the lamp light. "Good night Shadow." He was silent for a moment.

"Good night Rose."


	4. Prince flirt

I do not own any sonic characters, please review!~ 0:3 ps to all the people that are not new to reading this, i changed a few things in the last chapter in case you don't understand this one.

* * *

Amy woke to the sound of knocking on the door. A maid came in with a hot bowl of oatmeal and toast. Amy looked to where Shadow slept last night. He wasn't there, all there was was a crumpled up bedsheet next to her. Instead, he was sitting on the floor wide awake. "Here you do miss." The maid put the tray of food on a table. "Thank you," Amy said. "can you please also make something for my friend here?" The maid looked at Shadow and nodded. "Would you like me to get him something to sleep on as well?" "That would be delightful thank you." After the maid left, Shadow stood and helped her out of the bed.

"When did you get out of bed?" Amy asked. "Heard the maid down the hall. Thought it would be bad to let her see you in bed with a commoner." Shadow's face flushed pink after he said 'in bed'. Amy shook her head. "You aren't a commoner any more. Ever since I found you, you are my friend." She had such a serious look in her eyes. A small blush crept up on her face. "I...I think I'm going to go change now." She ran as hard as she could into the bathroom with a set of clothes.

There was a small knock on the door. Amy yelled out from the bathroom, "WHO IS IT?". The person on the other side of the door said,"It's me Cream!" Shadow let Cream in and let her sit on the bed. "So Shadow..." Cream had a weird gleam in her eyes. "did you and Amy sleep together?" Shadow looked the other way. "You did? My Amy's mother will be horrified if she hears about this..." Amy came out in a red gown, the gown had no sleeves but had two straps on her shoulders and her skirt was in layers. The inner skirt was a dainty pink and white. She wore her tiara and the shoes she wore weren't seen from how low the skirts were.

"She won't hear of this Cream, and we didn't do anything, we just slept on different sides of the bed." Cream rolled her eyes. "Sure you did. Like I didn't notice how you two were all nervous around each other before I left." This arguement continued while the three of them walked through the palace gardens. There were flowers of many kinds. Daffodils, roses, violets, carnations, you name it, they were there. After Cream left the two hedgehogs for some business she had to attend to, Shadow caught a glimpse of prince Sonic wooing a group of princesses.

"-so after I defeated the old scoundrel I swung the mighty sword mother had given me and cut the beasts head clean off, and took the poor child to safety." After his tale, all the women he surrounded himself with sighed, a dreamy look in their eyes. Amy was making gagging motions next to Shadow behind a tall hedge with red roses. _He's just toying with them..._ Shadow thought as he narrowed his eyes at the cerulean prince. _Something tells me we aren't going to get along very well._

She grabbed Shadow's wrist, turned and started walking the other direction. Prince Sonic caught a glimpse of Shadow's quill after he sent the lovely princesses on their way back to the castle for lunch. He stepped behind the hedge and saw Princess Amy dragging her companion back the way they came. He ran to catch up with them, shoving Shadow out of the way in the progress. "Hello my dear, I believe we haven't met yet." Sonic bowed before Amy.

It took almost all the strength she had to not roll her eyes at him and say, 'Why would you even care? You have a bunch of other princesses ready to faint at your stupor.' Sonic spoke again, "How may I ask are you doing on this fine day?" _Good until you came here._ "I'm doing just fine. Now if you excuse us, me and my-" Amy started. "servant? Oh that's fine, you can just use one of mine! I'd like to talk to you for a while about my latest adventures with an evil dragon and so much more!" Shadow stepped behind the prince.

"She said she needed to be excused." Sonic nearly jumped out of his fine leather boots, for he had forgotten all about the insolent servant while talking to this magnificent beauty of a woman he has layed his eyes upon. "Yes I do, now come Shadow, we need to find Cream, no doubt she is worried that I'm gone." They fast walked out of the palace gardens, leaving the prince to gape at the first woman to have left him without wanting to stay by him, and the first servant to have spoken in such a harsh tone to him.


	5. Just lovely

At dinner earlier that day, Amy overheard one of the five gossiping princesses next to her. A bat, chinchilla, and three poodles. "-he is so my type! and his chest and muscles are very fine~ He said he could smash a dragon skull with his bare knuckles." Said the bat in purple. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "But aren't you interested in Sonic? He's royalty and one of the hottest guys here!" The bat shook her head. "Not interested, I'm only here because my damned Granny told me to."

"Finally someone who understands!" Amy nearly shouted. All the girls next to her stared. "You do?" Said the bat. Amy nodded. "My name is Amelia Rose. My mother forced me here because she thinks I'll make a suitable bride for the womanizer prince." The bat smiled, her blue eyelids and lipgloss shined. "It's nice to see someone else actually see through his game. The name is Rouge." She downed a bit of wine. "Do not be so improper Rouge! Do you want to be seen as a glutton?" One of the three poodles exclaimed.

A red echidna walked to their table and took Rouge's hand. "Is everything okay here your highness?" Rouge had a slight blush on her cheeks and nodded. "Everything is f-fine Knuckles." Amy saw how flustered Rouge looked and giggled a bit. She was given a death glare by her and tried to hide her amusement.

Earlier that evening

Sonic stode down the halls, his mind pondering about the beautiful pink princess he met just a few hours ago. Then his mind turned to the servant. His red eyes showed no loyalty and intimidated him. _He might become a bit of a problem. I must dispose of him immedietly, besides, I think I heard some of the women saying he was sexier than me! ME! _Sonic asked one of the maids in charge of the servants quarters who he was. The maid said she has never seen him before.

_Odd... if he isn't staying there..._ Images flashed into Sonic's mind, dirty, perverted images of the servant forcing her to let him sleep with her and raping her. "DO NOT WORRY FAIR MAIDEN! I WILL RESCUE YOU!" With that said, he ran hard to the princess Amelia's room and banged on the door. Maids and servants watched the prince's attempt at rescue. "Your highness..." A maid said to the prince. "WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SAVING SOMEONE?" He yelled. The maid didn't even flinch.

"The princess you are looking for is out in the palace gardens." Prince Sonic dashed outside into the gardens, leaving a startled bunch of maids and butlers behind.

Inside the gardens

Shadow and Amy strode down the path, multiple colors of flowers surrounded them. "Hey, Shadow?" Amy asked. "Yes?" He answered. "How long were you in captivity?" A few seconds of awkward silence. "For as long as I can remember." "Oh." More silence. "There was this girl named Rouge at lunch today." Amy started. "Mhmm..." Shadow said, his mind drifting off to something else. He picked up a pink rose and touched the petal softly.

"She looked so flustered when..." He took her hand in his and placed the rose in her palm. "...It's beautiful...like you." He said with a small pink tint on his cheeks. Amy's face started to heat up. "T-Thank you Shadow." Their faces started to get closer, he placed a slightly rough hand on her cheek and stroked her with his finger gently. Her beautiful green orbs closed slightly at the contact. Slowly, he lowered his face, she could feel his breath on her mouth, his breathing increase and both of their hearts pounding.

They got closer to each others mouths, he could almost taste her. Instantly, a blue blur nearly ran over him, Shadow's and Amy's lips only brushed as he was flung into a hedge of red camelias. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM ANOTHER YOUNG LADY AGAIN!" The arrogant prince shouted, with a certain pink princess in his arm. She had a look of worry when she looked at Shadow, then it turned into anger as she turned to face the prince.

"Do not worry your pretty little head about this scoundrel, I shall defeat him and free you-" **SMACK!** She slapped him so hard that he fell back a couple of paces. "W-What was that for? Is he forcing you to do this? If so then-" Sonic said. "HE IS NOT DOING ANYTHING TO ME YOU IDIOT!" Amy screamed at him. Sonic was shocked. No one ever insulted him like this and lived to tell the tale. "Well then, I guess we have to show this princess some manners won't we?" Sonic grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the gardens when he was punched in the back.

The force of the punch made him let go of Amy and send him sprawling into a bunch of sprouting tulips. Sonic looked up to see Shadow next to Amy, a bruise on his side where Sonic hit him. "Don't you DARE harm my princess." Shadow said in a serious tone. He looked like he was going to throttle him if not for Amy tugging on his arm. "Are you okay Shadow?" She asked with worry. _Why is she not worried about me?_ Sonic screamed in his head.

"'Your princess' eh? Well then, looks like we will have to settle this problem like gentlemen." Shadow raised an eyebrow. Amy didn't like the sound of it. "In a few days will be the kingdoms national holiday. There will be competitions held in the sports arena across from the castle. We shall settle this dispute there. I challenge you to a fight for Miss Amelia Rose."


	6. Teacher

\,,/ (^_^) \,,/ THIS IS FOR EVERY SHADAMY FAN OUT THERE! LONG LIVE SHADAMY!

* * *

_"In a few days will be the kingdoms national holiday. There will be competitions held in the sports arena across from the castle. We shall settle this dispute there. I challenge you to a fight for Miss Amelia Rose._"

Those words that Sonic spoke that day have been playing over and over in Shadow's mind. He has heard of such events before, but has never seen them. Shadow looked out the window to see some men training; running, swords, riding. A sudden blast of light hit a tree, knocking it over in the process. An old dog dressed in armor and Sonic walked up to the tree, inspecting the scorch marks on the base of the tree.

"That's got to count for something!" Sonic said, a cocky grin on his face. The dog shook his head. "You only use your power to boost your reputation, nothing more. It holds you back." Sonic held a red emerald. "Then screw this! You won't be satisfied with my great power? Then you're fired as my teacher." Sonic stomped away with the jewel in hand, his former teacher sighing. Then the old dog looked at Shadow straight in the eyes. "Do you want to give it a shot?" Silently, Shadow nodded and climbed out of the window and walked up to the guy.

"What is your name young one? I am called Bernard." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a green jewel, similar to the red one Prince Sonic had. Bernard gave the jewel to Shadow. "Shadow." Bernard nodded and had him face the tree next to the fallen one. "The jewel you carry is called a chaos emerald, there are seven of these emeralds, all a different color, then there is the master emerald. It is more powerful than any of these jewels. But enough of that, focus all of your emotions into the emerald, and once you are ready to strike, let it all out." Bernard explained.

Shadow focused his emotions, at first it was his hate and resentment towards the men who killed his family. Bernard sensed his negative aura and put a calm hand on his shoulder. "Try to relax a little bit and not focus on the negative things. That is one way some people were not able to control this power." Shadow nodded and tried again, this time thinking of Amy, the emotions he felt from that mental image of her were very strong. Bernard could see his aura get stronger every few seconds. He thought of how she saved him from slavery and when they slept together.

Finally ready he let it all out and a chaos spear shot out from his hand, blowing the tree into splinters and leaves. Bernard scratched his gray muzzle. "Very good Shadow. Very good indeed." Amy and Cream heard the explosion and saw Shadow with the emerald, talking to Bernard. "Hey Shadow!" Amy yelled. Shadow waved a bit, a small smile on his face. "What in the world happened here? It looked like someone set some explosives off!" Cream said.

Bernard watched Shadow as he talked with the girls, his aura was more cheerful than his first or second attempt at chaos powers. He definetly had a chance at surpassing Sonic in the tournament. "Well we need to get going Shadow, Rouge wants us to help her with something." Shadow waved goodbye to the girls as they left. "You seem to be very happy around her." Shadow looked at Bernard. "Yea, I am." He said. "Were you the one that Sonic challenged?" "Yea. How do you know?" "Gossip travels fast in the castle." "Ah."

"Did you know that they allow chaos fighting in the tournament? It's the main event, and Sonic has the champions title." Bernard added. "No I didn't." "Well why don't I teach you some things, then let you practice them for the tournament." Shadow was surprised. "Will it cost anything?" He asked. "Beat Sonic and you won't owe me a single copper." Bernard had a small grin on his muzzle. Shadow had one growing on his face as well. "Then let's get started."


	7. Three days of training

Sonic: Why do you make me look like such a douchebag?  
Demonic: because I can. *types more story lines in*  
Sonic: I know it's because you lik-  
Demonic: *gets out demon scythe and eyes burn like fire* Go ahead, I dare you to say it.  
Sonic: Eep! *tries to run away*  
Demonic: Go see the new update people! I'm gonna go teach that blue bastard not to mess with this author! :3  
*flies off*

* * *

The first day that Shadow trained was like a blur. Bernard taught him a great many things about chaos energy that Sonic didn't even know. "Sonic does not possess the type of goodness in his heart like you do. It is that exact reason he cannot get any farther in his training."

He once told Shadow. On the second day, Amy and Cream watched him train. The two young ladies sat on the bench as Shadow threw his chaos spear at a nearby training dummy. It was blown into ashes.

"Shadow seems to be getting stronger." Cream said with enthusiasm. Amy just nodded and watched. He was indeed getting stronger. **BOOOOOM!** A loud explosion could be heard from the other side of the garden. Gray smoke rose past the trees.

"What was that?" Amy yelled in surprise. "Let us go see what it was." Bernard said. All of them walked around the garden to the FAR other side. Over there was a wall of burning petunias, Sonic next to the flowers with some old fat dude.

"You are not **FOCUSING!"** The fatty yelled. "Well sooorry! My aim was off a bit because of the wind!" Sonic yelled back. "Oh my..." Cream said, looking at the burning petunias. Both the fat guy and Sonic turned to the four.

Both Shadow and Amy nearly gasped, the fat dude was the man from the slave market where Amy found Shadow. "Oh hello there. Come to watch my major success?" Sonic said, grinning like the cocky bastard that he was.

"Who is this man that's teaching you?" Bernard asked. "This is..." Sonic said, trying to remember the man's name. "Please just call me Eggman." Amy sniggered, considering his fat body was sort of the shape of an egg.

"Is there something you find humerous about my name your highness?" Eggman asked her. His disgusting breath and body odor could still be smelled from the distance. "No sir." Amy said. Then his eyes drifted onto Shadow. "I see we meet again." Shadow nodded, his eyes narrowed at his old master.

"You two know each other?" Sonic asked. "Yes. We used to be... accuantences at the time. Weren't we?" Eggman said with a tiny smirk on his ugly face. Shadow just kept his glare and frown, not answering but letting his facial expressions say everything. _Go burn in hell._ Is what the expression said, you could see it as clear as day.

"I can see that your last master already got tired of you. Why don't you come back and work for me?" He asked. _He still thinks that I was a guy..._ Amy thought. "I found someone else. She's... related to my old master." It wasn't exactly lying, it had part of the truth in it. "Is that right? Don't tell me that the man who bought you was royalty?" Eggman seemed a bit interested. "Bought you? Does that mean you used to be a..."

Eggman nodded, "Yes he used to be a slave, and still is by the looks of it." Sonic walked up to Shadow and looked at him smugly. _What I wouldn't give to send him flying..._ Shadow thought with a hint of a smirk. Sonic saw this and decided to interrogate him.

"Did you know that slaves are not allowed any rights or privelages? If you are still a slave, you cannot compete in the tournament." Shadow frowned at this. "He isn't a slave anymore you know." Amy said. Both hedgehogs turned to her. "He's my friend, I let him go from slavery the minute I erm... got him." Amy said nervously, trying to hide the fact that she bought him out of the slave market. "Is that so?" Eggman said.

"Very much so." Bernard said. Everyone finally noticing him. "I thought I fired you." Sonic said, irritated. "You did, now I'm helping Shadow." Bernard said, obviously not caring about Sonic's rudeness. Sonic chuckled. "So this is how you plan to face me? Through you other pupil?" Sonic turned to Shadow. "Good luck, all he's going to make you do is practice the same thing over, and over, and over."

"At least I can make more progress than you." Shadow said. After a bit longer, the four left Sonic and Eggman to continue their training, more explosions bursting behind them as they walked back to the other side of the garden.

"Do not worry Shadow, you will be able to defeat him and many others as long as you keep your mind focused." Shadow nodded. Amy walked next to him. He seemed kind of tired, building up her courage, she slipped her hand into Shadow's and gave him a small squeeze.

He was surprised at her boldness and it took him a while to be able to think straight. Finally after his mind cleared a bit, he squeezed back. Giving a small smile to her, telling her not to worry. "Now that we know what you will be up against Shadow, let us continue. You need to learn how to use the final chaos energy attack. Chaos Control."

* * *

Demonic: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! :D I'VE GOT YOU NOW SONIC! *swings the scythe like the maniac she already is*  
Sonic: AAAAGGGHHHHH! *speeds off more, dodging the swinging scythe above his head*

* * *

The day before the tournament was very busy. All of the males were in the training grounds, getting ready for the tournament tommorrow. It was going to go on all day and they had to be ready. The prize is 1,000,000 gold coins, the title of champion, and the hand of whichever princess he wishes for that was staying in Sonic's castle.

_This is all so sexist... Not even letting women compete and using them like prizes. UGH! _Amy hated these kinds of things obviously. When she was little, her mother never let her go play outside because she needed to be a 'proper' young lady. All the little boys were allowed to play and she was stuck learning which spoon was for soup and the other for meals. As she walked through the corridors, she managed to bump into Rouge.

"Oh hello there Amy. By the way, thank you for helping me find those earrings the other day." Amy nodded. "It's no big deal really. How are things with you and Knuckles?" "He's training to be champion, like all the other bonehead idiots in the kingdom." Rouge sighed. "I wish that he wouldn't be so strict with his training, last time I saw him, he was holding a 10,000 kg weight between his teeth while doing chin ups."

Amy was surprised. "Are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" "I wish I was girl." Rouge shook her head. "So how's your boyfriend?" Amy's face flushed when she said that. "He's not my boyfriend!" " You two sure act like it though, I saw you two holding hands in the garden you know." Rouge laughed a bit, wiping a imaginary tear from her face. "Just make sure he doesn't wear himself out too badly ok?"

Amy nodded and walked outside to the training place that Shadow normally was around these days. She found him balancing on a few stakes on the ground, blindfolded, while Bernard had a servant throw chunks of wood at Shadow. "Trust your instincts Shadow! These might be the only thing standing between you and death!" Bernard shouted as Shadow punched a block of wood in half. Bernard took a chunk of wood and threw it up above Shadow's head. Suddenly, he leapt and kicked it into splinters, then landing with perfect grace onto another stake.

Shadow trained harder after finding out what the prizes were. Also knowing what might happen if Sonic won this year. No doubt he'd choose Amy for a wife. But he didn't know what to do if HE won. _Maybe I should choose Amy and..._ No, he couldn't that would ruin everything he had with her.

"How is he doing?" Shadow heard a soft voice, Amy's no doubt. "Very well, I'm surprised he was able to get this far without passing out from exhaustion." Then Bernard whispered something, to whom Shadow didn't know. Then he sensed something large about to attack him, pulling out his emerald from his pocket, he shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and disappeared. All of the wood clattered onto the ground. Amy stared wide eyed at the spot where he last stood.

"Boo." Amy jumped and saw him right behind her. Amy frowned. "That was not funny." _Crap... maybe that was out of line..._ Shadow thought. Then he saw her giggle a bit. "Ok, maybe it was." "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Just checking what you were doing, you think you're ready for tommorrow?" He nodded. Bernard touched his shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed now? You should get some rest. We can train some more before the tournament." As Amy and Shadow left, Bernard sighed, watching their backs as they talked, hands intertwined.

"You've got a rough day tommorrow Shadow. Make sure to protect what's close to you." With that said, he turned and headed for his own quarters.


	8. The day of the games

Hey peoples! I shouldnt be paranoid about the reviews ur right about that. Anyways, sorry! I'll make this an extra special chappie, just for u guys out there. Expect some super sweet stuff. Hope ya like it~

* * *

Amy woke to the sound of grunting near her bedside. Next to the bed was Shadow's cot, neatly made. Near the bathroom door he was doing push ups on one hand without his feet touching the ground. "254...255...256...257" He mumbled. The sweat beads dripped off his face onto the wooden floor. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and an old tunic. Breakfast sat on the desk, his portion already gone.

Amy got up and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Shadow was already finished. Amy dressed into a dress that only her mother would have forced her into wearing; a dark pink dress with long sleeves and high heels. Even a large corset, which made things even harder for her.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, tripping over the long skirt. "Hey are you ready Shadow?" She asked, her feet feeling really painful. He nodded. "Yea." Then he noticed there was a slight limp to her walk as she stumbled as gracefully as she could to the door.

"Do you really want to wear that? It seems like you can't walk right." Shadow said, concern swept over his eyes. _I can't breathe right either this corset is KILLING me. _But having to act like a proper young princess she said, "I'm fine, really. Now why don't you get cleaned up before-" She stepped onto her long skirt again and this time fell over. A large ripping sound could be heard.

She shut her eyes tight, getting ready for the impact. Instead, she felt something warm around her back and legs. She opened her emerald orbs slowly, finding herself in the arms of a certain black hedgehog. Pink blush crept onto her cheeks. "Uhh..." She said. _Uhh? Is the best thing you can say to the guy is UHH? _Shadow helped her back onto her feet. Shadow blushed a bit."Maybe you should wear something else..."

Then she nodded, as she looked for another dress and shoes in the closet, Shadow turned bright red as he looked at her, then looked away covering his nose, blood trickled out in between his fingers. _What's up with him?_ She thought as she walked into the bathroom. Then when she was in the bathroom and closed the door, the answer was clear. In the mirror, a big tear in the back of her dress could be seen, showing her pink legs and slight undergarments. _Oh my god... This is horrible... he saw my underwear..._

At first she was mega pissed, wondering why he didn't tell her. Then her temper cooled down a bit as she changed into her other dress. Opening the corset, she could finally breathe. _Probably didn't want to embarrass me._ She thought.

When she walked out, Shadow was sitting on his cot, stretching his arms. "Are you ready now Rose? Because Bernard said to be downstairs soon." He said. Amy nodded. She changed from her tight, uncomfortable pink dress to a nice forest green dress with little rose patterns cascading down the hem. She switched her heels to some nice old brown flats she hid in her suitcase when her mother wasn't looking.

The two hedgehogs walked through the corridors, as they reached the garden, Amy heard small voices in the bushes. They followed it to see Tails and Cream, hand in hand, talking. Cream had a daffodil in her other hand; blushing slightly as they talked. Shadow chuckled. _Ah young love..._ He thought. Amy was giggling as she saw Cream peck Tails on the cheek as he gave her another beautiful flower. Shadow decided to give them som privacy so he grabbed Amy by the hand and led her away.

**At the entrance to the stadium**

The place was solid stone, held up by many pillars with leaves and vines trailing down them. Crowds were filling up the stands in a rush. In the center were hundreds of men training with fire in their eyes, determined to win. Bernard stood against one pillar, he held a big cloth bag next to him. Shadow and Amy walked up to the aging dog, they said their greeting to each other and walked to a more priivate space to talk.

They stood near the back entrance, not being noticed by anyone. Bernard opened a door to a small sitting room of some kind. It looked plain, a few chairs, a table, and some lights. There was a changing curtain near the wall. Bernard handed Shadow the bag. "You will be needed to wear those during the tournament. Try not to bang them up that badly." As Shadow changed into the armor, Bernard started to talk to Amy.

"Are you going to watch him your highness?" He asked. "Yes." "Do you hope he wins?" "Of course!" "Do you want him to choose you as his bride?" "Of cour-" Amy caught herself. She was blushing hard. Bernard chuckled. _What its like to be young and in love..._ Shadow finally finished and walked out from behind the curtains. He had black armor on, no helmet though. White gauze wrapped around his hands for protection and a little pouch to keep his emerald in. "How do they feel?" Bernard asked. "Just fine."

**A good few hours later**

"LAAADDDIIEEEESS AAAANNDD GEEENTTLEEMEEEEN! WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL WYNDIE TOURNAMENT! HERE WE WILL DETERMINE WHO IS THE BEST OF THE BEST IN THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!" Cheers rang through the stands. "NOW! LETS SEE WHAT THE FIRST GAME SHALL BE!" The announcer opened a parchment and screamed what it said. "FIRST OFF, THE CROSS-COUNTRY RACE!"


	9. The race

Amy and Cream sat near the front, so they could get a better view of Shadow. Cream brought a medical kit for Shadow and water satchels for both her and Amy. Bernard had to help Shadow through out the games, help him stretch properly, point out key areas in which he needs to focus better on, etc. All of the men were in the outside courtyard, preparing for the race about to begin.

Bernard helped Shadow into some decent running shoes. The leather sandals that Shadow currently wore would end horribly if Shadow somehow tripped or missed his footing somewhere. He looked like he was in a foul mood for some reason. Bernard wanted to ask, but he didn't want to make him even angrier so he just stayed quiet. Sonic stood near the doorway, pulling on his shiny brand new shoes. He bit his lip in rememberance of what happened just earlier.

**Flashback**

Sonic walked around the courtyard, talking to half of the strongest looking men and then handing them each a bag of gold. For some reason, each one who got the bag left the tournament. After handing a green armadillo a bag, Sonic strode over to a certain black and red hedgehog, another bag in his hands. "Hey slave boy!" He yelled. Shadow rolled his eyes and continued to stretch out his legs. Sonic walked in front of him, jiggling the bag of gold in Shadow's face.

"What do you want? To gloat about how much more money you have?" Shadow said angrily, shoving the bag of coins out of his face. He was tempted to shove that bag up this bastards-"No! Why would I do that? Even though you already know I have waaaaaay more than this sad sack of coins," Shadow scoffed and turned to walk away but Sonic put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "My point is, why don't you just drop out and save yourself the embarassment of losing? Take the coins and leave, and I'll even throw in a princess, not Amelia of course but-" **WHAM! **Shadow's fist met with Sonic's stomach.

Sonic fell to the ground, his breath knocked right out of him. "The princesses here aren't some toy you can give to men. They are people too." Then Shadow picked Sonic up by his tunic collar. "And if you always win like this, then you are a sad excuse for a prince." Shadow dropped Sonic on the dirt ground and looked for a more suitable place to stretch.

**End of Flashback**

Sonic was infuriated for being humiliated like that. "I swear slave, I will embarrass you so much, that Princess Amelia will be ashamed to be mentioned in the same _sentence_ as you!"

Everyone that was left were told the race course. "Alright men, you will leave through the back exit of the stadium and run through the course I just told you about, then come in through the front gates. Understood?" The announcer said. All of the men looked ready to begin, so the announcer held up a rifle.

"ON YOUR MARK!" Sonic and Shadow gave each other death glares. "GET SET!" Sonic gave Shadow a face. "Prepare to eat my dust." Shadow showed him his middle finger. Sonic scowled. "GO!"

The doors slammed open, and Sonic and Shadow ran like hell. They were the two leads in front of the entire horde of guys. Sonic was surprised, no one had ever been able to run as fast as he until now. They quickly reached the fist obstacle, the garden maze.

Sonic smirked, since he lived here, he knew the maze like the back of his hand. But Shadow knew the maze pretty well now, after hours of walking and chatting with Amy. They both met at the exit of the maze at the same time and sped off. Much sooner than it was expected for a regular runner, Shadow and Sonic made it to the second obstacle, the mountain caves of Wyndie.

Stelagmites as far as the eye could see, the sharp turns on cave water made it very difficult for both these speeding hedgehogs, but both of them made it out. They circled the mountain, following the path and made it to the last obstacle, the forest that surrounded the kingdom. Shadow took to the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch at amazing speed. Sonic ran on he ground, leaving debris behind him.

Finally, the main entrance of the stadium was in sight. Sonic, keeping a dirty trick or two up his sleeve, pulled out a set of thorns he had spent three hours in the gardens collecting. He threw them in the path ahead of Shadow. Sonic then laughed to himself, thinking he was totally brilliant. Then something happened. The spikes that Sonic had layed out didn't affect Shadow in the slightest, he was going so fast that the breeze behind him sent the thorns flying onto Sonic.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" He screamed in pain. Trying to shake them off, he didn't see Shadow speeding ahead of him and bursting through the front door of the stadium and crossing the finish line. The stands were silent for a second. Everyone except Amy, Bernard, and Cream expected Sonic to win. Then, a loud cheer eminated from one of the people in the stands. Soon enough, everyone was cheering. Amy was grinning widely as Shadow talked to the announcer. _He did it! I knew he would!_ Inside she was screaming. Happiness for him and slight relief that Sonic hadn't won flooded through her veins.

Then, out of the door popped out Sonic, still having some thorns on him, he stepped across the finish line. People now cheered for both Sonic and Shadow. Sonic only gave Shadow a nasty look and retreated to his quarters, so that the thorns could be removed.

"Remember, this is only one of the challenges you will have to face, so don't get cocky." The announcer said to Shadow. After a while, all of the other men ran in, sweat beaded on their foreheads. A red headed echidna crossed the finish line before any of the other ones. Somewhere in the stands, he could hear a certain bat cheering for him. He smiled and waved to her.

Amy helped Shadow out of his shoes afterwards, the next event would be hosted in an hour, so that gave him enough time to rest and bandage himself up. She lightly touched a few of his scars from when he was still a slave. Her hands made him tremble a bit, the soft warmth that came from them.

Sonic, all patched up and no thorns came into the room. "Well well, I see slave boy is still fawning after the princess." Amy had her back turned to Sonic, so Shadow could see her roll her eyes and scowl. Then she turned, forcing the most pleasant look she could onto her face. "Hello there Prince Sonic, what can we do for you?" Sonic just ignored her and poked his finger into Shadow's chest.

"You will pay for humiliating me a second time slave. I will put that smug look of yours back into slavery once I win." With that, Sonic left with Amy and Shadow glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Sonic would be six feet under by now.


	10. Before the second challenge

EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT SONAMY FANS! AMY DESERVES BETTER THAN AN EGOTISTICAL BLUE PRICK WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF 'MODESTY'. MAY SHADAMY LIVE ON FOREVER! SAY IT WITH ME! SHADAMY! SHADAMY! SHADAMY! :D

* * *

The princes mother sat in a cushioned chair in the middle of the stands, watching her son come in second place to that... _pathetic worm._ She sneered in her head at Shadow. Watching as her son trudged out of the stadium to the medical bay to get the thorns removed.

Later

"Well now ladies and gents! Here comes our next event, the fight between man vs. nature, the beast cage battles!" The announcer yelled. The crowd went wild, whooping and screaming coming from certain people. But Amy wasn't too sure about this event. She stood next to Shadow on the sidelines with Bernard, watching as some men brought cages into the stadium with wild beasts, foaming at the mouths and looking completely savage.

Sonic watched the animals being brought in, a cocky smirk on his face. He had fought almost all of these animals and knew just about every weak spot they had, so there was no way he could lose.

Cream paled in the stands as she watched, Tails stood near the queen, his eyes spotting Cream. "Your majesty, may I ask that I go help someone?" The queen didn't hapen to care at the moment and just shooed him away with her hand. Sighing, Tails walked over to Cream and sat down next to her. She faced him and her cheeks went a bit pink. "Oh! H-hello Tails!" She said a bit flustered.

"The beasts are a bit too much don't you think?" Amy asked Bernard as one of the caged animals tried to claw at one of the servants. Bernard merely shrugged.

"It's a lot better than what they used to do, they used to hold two men on a post with swords over a pit of monsters, the surrounding areas aflame and flaming rocks hurdling at the two, the one who kills the other first or pushes the other off wins," He said casually. Amy shivered at the thought of Shadow and Sonic doing the same thing. The very idea of one of the two perishing like that was... barbaric. Who would allow such a thing?

Then Amy looked up into the stands at Sonic's mother, sipping some water then yelling at her servant for not getting her snack's approximate taste right. Then she threw the bowl of snacks at the servant. _Figures, a son like Sonic would only come from a woman like that..._ Amy thought, narrowing her eyes at the queen, the very thought of the woman as her mother-in-law was... well... stomach churning.

Shadow watched as Sonic bribed more men to leave, pretty soon, 1/3 of the men that lasted in the race had left. Sonic had a nasty bruise on his cheek when he came near Shadow to 'accidently' trip him.

The red echidna in the corner was scowling at the cerulean hedgehog. The simple thought of bribery made him want to strangle the asshole. Royalty or not. He rubbed his sore fist and chuckled at the rememberance of it coming in contact with so said royalty's face.

As Sonic swept his leg underneath Shadow, he jumped and pushed his feet off Sonic's back. Landing back down on the ground on his feet. Sonic ate a mouthful of dirt. "You are one of the most idiotic, patchetic excuses for a prince I've ever seen. I think I'll call you 'faker' from now on." Shadow said, smirking down at the princely mess on the ground before him. Shadow stepped over him and walked to the announcer, who will give them the information of the beasts they will be fighting.

Eggman, who had been watching the entire time, dragged Sonic out of the crowd of men and practically screamed in his ears. "What the hell was that! Letting that slave and petty commoner get to you like that! If you are so great a man as you say you are to all those pretty maidens, I'd think you'd be able to kick those men's asses into next week!" His breath smelled off eggs and garlic, spitting a bit as he yelled. Sonic backed up a bit to dodge the spittle.

"Forget it... I've got an idea to help you win this, just listen and don't screw up this time, got it?" Eggman said. Sonic nodded, glad to avoid more garlic spittle.


	11. Second Challenge

Demonic- *types in new chapter for stories*  
Shadow- *sits on the couch with Amy and crawls underneath the blanket with her* Here's the hot chocolate. *hands it to her*  
Amy-*takes it and blows the steam off the top*  
Shadow- Don't I get a 'thank you'?  
Amy- Oh yea, almost forgot. *pecks him on the cheek* Thanks Shadow.  
Demonic- *scoffs* crazy lovebirds, I swear you two, get a room or something to do that stuff, I'm trying to type in a new update for you guys and-  
Outside the window- WE LOVE YOU SHADOW! PLEASE MARRY ME! SHADAMY IS LOVE! MAKE SONIC PAY! UPDATE SOON DAMNIT!  
Shadow- *walks up to the window and pulls the curtains over the disturbing scene outside* You'd think the fangirlism would slow down in the winter...  
Demonic- Those Shadamy fans are seriously committed to this stuff...  
**Closet door opens a bit from the insane thumping on the walls outside to reveal Sonic hanging upside down with a gag and rope tied his limbs together**  
Demonic- When was the last time I fed the hell hounds?  
Amy- three days ago.  
Demonic- I'll be right back. *drags Sonic outside to where the hell hounds live* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Amy and Shadow pop in their ear plugs to avoid hearing the loud screaming outside**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone else like that. All of them belong to Sega except for my characters. If I did own Sonic, he would be long dead and I would replace the series with Shadow. Making Amy his lover~ :3

* * *

"Well then men! I'm surprised at the lack of contestants we have now, but hey, who am I to complain, I'm not the one going out there." The announcer said to the competetors. Some of the men in front of him shifted from one foot to another, uneasy of the task ahead. "All the beast's out there are in no way harmless, all of them are savage and ready to tear you guys limb from limb. Of course, they don't allow that anymore... I think..."

Another nervous silence befell upon the crowd of men. Worried that they will never see their friends or family again. Some were so scared that they even wrote their wills as the announcer spoke. "What you guys will be facing will be found in the mountainous caves that surround the kingdom, the only reason you didn't run into one is that we cleared most of them out just yesterday."

"First, aim for the chest and the head for an instant kill. You don't want to give it the chance to strike. Second, the abdomen, shoulder blades, and heart. That will give them a slow, painful death. Last, the arms and legs are for crippling your enemy, but always go for the instant kill. You are dismissed men." The announcer called.

Everyone talked and hugged their loved ones before the event started. "First up! Scourge the Hedgehog!" the announcer yelled. A green hedgehog wearing a black jacket walked up to the announcer. "Lay it on me old man!" He said, getting a few chuckles from the audience surrounding them. The announcer narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog. "Today you will be fighting... THE DANDYLYONS!" He said.

Scourge scoffed. "I have to fight a couple of flowers? Sheesh you people are weak." Then a lound rumbling came from underground. The announcer sprinted off the battle grounds, the rest to the men trailing behind him until only Scourge was left. "Cmon, lets see how many petals I can rip off you." He said, not worried one bit. Then, in front of the cocky hedgehog, the ground exploded and a big plant monster, with ferocious blood thirsty flowers that were the dandylyons for heads.

Scourge's self-esteem shrank at the size of the thing. "Holy shit..." He squeaked.

In the stands

Sonic's mother howled with laughter at the sight of Scourge, he ran as hard as he could to avoid the mutant plant's gaping jaws. Cream covered her eyes, terrified for Scourge. Tails watched, lightly rubbing Cream's back and looking at the queen for a second. He scowled at her for a millisecond and returned his eyes to the scene below. Scourge was darting from left to right, avoiding the incoming sludge spewing from the monsters mouth.

He jumped onto one of the monsters heads, then the second head blew sludge onto its other head trying to get him, soon, both heads were blowing sludge at each other and it died from lack of oxygen when the sludge hardened. The crowd cheered for Scourge as he walked out of the arena, extremely happy to be alive.

In the back of the arena

Sonic handed a little envelope to one of the servants, telling him that some new rules were issued by the queen herself.

"Next! Shadow the Hedgehog," The announcer yelled. "Will be fighting against one of our more common beasts-" The announcer was handed the envelope and he opened it. "Well well! Looks like Shadow will instead be facing, THE DREADED DICIPUS!" The entire crowd gasped at this.

Shadow walked into the arena, not knowing what to expect. Then, a giant hole in the center opened, and a set of tentacles, with big purple spikes on them came out. Shadow felt the blood drain from his face at the sight. Then a big tentacle tried to crush him. He dodged it effortlessly and jumped over another incoming tentacle. Then, the body of the tentacles came out. It was a massive purple hulking mess, with many eyes on its head and teeth that looked like steak knives.

Amy covered her eyes, not wanting to see if Shadow got hurt. Then she felt someone put their arm over her shoulder. "Hey Princess." Oh great.

"Hello Prince Sonic. Are you ready for your upcoming battle?" she asked. Sonic didn't hear her, he was currently laughing at Shadow who was dodging the tentacles. She shook his hand off her and began to look for Cream. She sat down next to her and prayed to whatever god that he will be alright.

Shadow's dodging had begun to wear him out a bit. He had to finish this before he passed out from exhaustion. Shadow jumped off one of the tentacles and threw a sharp rock at one of the eyes of the giant dicipus. It screeched in pain, black inky blood exploded out of the eye. Shadow soon started throwing all the rocks he could find really hard at the thing's eyes. Soon enough, the thing was on the floor, dead and unmoving.

He kicked it back into the hole it came out of. The audience cheered loudly for his victory. Especially Amy. She was massively relieved he survived and would have gone and punched Sonic in the face if anything had happened to Shadow, not caring about acting 'nonlady like'.

He walked calmly out of the arena, Sonic sneered at him. Eggman watched everything from afar. "Impressive shadow... keep this up and I might just have to steal you back." He said with a chuckle.


	12. Before the last challenge

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy lately

* * *

Shadow and Amy watched together as Sonic stepped into the arena, ready to face his newest enemy. The ground shook violently, revealing a three headed lion. Mane and eyes were blood red, enormus in size, tusk like teeth, and mustard yellow fur. It roared loudly, earning small cries of fear from the audience. Sonic didn't look even the least bit frightened by the beast. "Cmon kitty! Let's see what you got!" He yelled. Some of the women swooned at his bravery. Amy rolled her eyes at the women. What he had was cockiness, not bravery. Shadow paid vey close attention to the fight.

He noticed Sonic touch a small pouch on his waist and some sort of powder came onto the cerulean prince's fingertips. Sonic jumped at the creature and swiped his fingers across the beasts three noses, scratching them in the process. The lion leaped a back a bit and meowed fearfully. Shadow's eyes narrowed at what he had just seen. Sonic has no honest bone in his body, does he? After the 'intense' battle, more people fought. The second round ended with minor casualties and many were soon disqualified. Sonic also set a new record on defeating time.

"Alrighty then! The last of our contenders for the third round will be, Knuckles the Echidna! Sonic the Hedgehog! Shadow the Hedgehog! Jack the Wolf!" The announcer kept announcing the last of the people until there were only twelve guys left. "The third competition, what you have all been waiting for... CHAOS BATTLES!" The whole crowd roared with excitement.

Shadow strapped on his black armor with Amy's help, her soft hands brushing against his semi rough skin made it tingle slightly. His tail wagged furiously. Amy giggled and massaged his ears, making a low purr emit from his throat and his tail wagged even more. "Heheh. I've never seen this side of you before..." She said as her finger continued to rub a sensitive spot behind his ear. Now his leg started to twitch. Then someone knocked on the door. Amy quickly stopped what she was doing and Shadow corrected himself.

The door opened to reveal Rouge and Knuckles. The red echidna plopped down onto the stool next to Shadow, and Rouge began to check a purpleish bruise on his side. He hissed in pain as she put antibiotics on it. Rouge didn't speak at all until she finish bandaging up his wounds. "Hey hon, how you holding up there?" She finally asked.

"I'm fine." He said, and started to move around a bit. He took his armor from behind a shelf and left. Amy huffed a bit.

"Well that was rude. He didn't have to act like that." She said. Rouge laughed a bit.

"Nah, I don't mind. I think he's a bit upset after seeing Sonic defeat that beast faster than he did. Wounded his pride." Rouge assured. Knuckles then got up and placed a hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"I don't think it's his pride..." He said, then grabbed his armor. "I'm gonna go suit up, you staying here?" He asked. Rouge nodded and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Go get em Knucklehead." She said. The echidna was speechless and he left, both princesses laughing. One of the maids watched curiously and gasped, two princesses were actually helping commoners like Shadow and Knuckles, doing actual labor. The maid left after her duties to start gossiping with the other maids.


	13. Prince vs Slave

Sorry this took so long, I've been going through some writers block for this story.

* * *

Shadow didn't look all too pleased with Sonic's win, Amy could see why but this time it was for a differet reason. She, nor anyone else saw what he had done to disarm the beast. Knuckles stood next to him as they both watched Sonic relish in the glory of his so called 'victory'. "You see it?" Shadow asked.

"See what?"

"How Sonic won."

"...yeah. But looks like no one else did."

"..." Shadow remained silent, watching as his old captor Eggman came to Sonic and pulled him out of the arena for a chat. There was the familiar nasty smile on the old bastards face, the exact same one that Shadow remembered he would have before he raided a village for slaves or did something that would no doubt hurt many innocents. The ebony hedgehog left the stands silently, ready to investigate. Knuckles watched him leave, with no doubt that something bad was going to happen.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"You actually listened to me during your fight. Impressive." Eggman mocked. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so how am I supposed to beat that emo slave again?" Shadow's nostrils flared at the word 'slave'. He hid behind a large stone pillar, listening in on the blue hedgies and the slave owners conversation.

"You are to use this..." Shadow heard something plop into Sonic's hand with his acute hearing. "On your chaos emerald for the chaos battles. It will give you an extra power boost and end the fight rather quickly. Now leave me or we will surely be caught." Shadow left with a really bad feeling, his mind dead set on getting Sonic not to use whatever he had.

Outside

"Shadow? Shadow? Where are you? Geez, that guy... the fight is about to start in a few minutes and he's not even here!" Amy yelled in an exhasperated tone. She heard the clanking of metal behind her. She turned smiling. "Shad- Oh. Its you." Amy's face fell with disappointment. There stood Sonic, in his golden armor.

"What do you mean, 'its you'? Aren't you glad to see me princess?" He asked with a grin. Amy snorted and continued to walk. Sonic strode next to her in silence. "So... who do you hope will win?" He tried to lure into conversation.

"I'm hoping either Knuckles or Shadow will win. But best of luck to you anyways." She said politely. Shadow came around the corner and found Sonic and Amy talking. Curious, he hid for a bit and eavesdropped on them.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really?"

"You're thinking that I will be on my knees begging you to be with me because you're giving me this 'Playing hard to get' act." Amy laughed and Shadow bit back a chuckle. It was almost pathetic how Sonic deluded himself.

"If you believe that I'm not going to stop you." Amy said, chuckling as Sonic continued to convince her and himself of this. But her amusement as well as Shadow's stopped short when Sonic backed her up into a wall with his arms on either side of her waist. Shadow gripped the marble wall so fiercely it crumbled in his grip.

"I do believe it. I also believe that we were meant for each other. I want to marry you Amelia."

"Well too bad. I don't want to marry you." she said, pushing him away and running off.

"Amelia!" He tried to run after her, but was held back by someones grip on his collar.

_**"Sooniiicc..." **_Said a VERY scary voice of a familiar enemy.

Later

"Okay, now starts the Chaos battles! Who here is pumped?" The announcer was met with thousands of screams. "That's the spirit! Now, I want you all to welcome our first competitors! Knuckles the Echidna..." That name was met with the cheer of a certain batty princess and some other of the red echidna's fans. Knuckles came out and waved to the princess, grinning broadly. Rouge blushed but tried to hide it as she waved back. "and Jack the wolf!" A gray wolf wearing just pants walked out and waved to his wife and kids in the stands. Knuckles looked at who he was waving to.

"Cute kids."

"Thank you."

"Are you really after the hand of a princess?" The wolf shook his head.

"No, I already have my own princess. But what I do need is the prize money." Knuckles nodded and couldn't help but admire the guy for going this far for his family.

"May the best man win." The wolf and echidna shook hands before going into their corners. The gunshot sounded. Jack sprang first, in his claws was a red chaos emerald. Knuckles produced a purple one and the two males began to fight.

Outside of the arena, Amy watched curiously as the older wolf punched Knuckles across the face with a giant paw created by chaos energy. Knuckles countered this attack by launching a chaos spear. "Hello Rose." Amy nearly jumped out of her flats. "Calm down, it's just me. Or is that what you were afraid of?" He joked. Amy blushed but shoved him slightly, earning another chuckle from him.

"You wish. You just surprised me is all!" She excused, making a childish pouty face.

"Are you nervous princess?" He asked, surprising her again with the tone of his voice. Unable to look at her, he directed his attention to the battlefield. Knuckles picked up a boulder and threw it at Jack. The gray wolf broke it and was taken by surprise by a uppercut. Amy looked at Shadow, she could see the uncertaincy in his ruby eyes.

"...A little. But I have full confidence that you will succeed in defeating Sonic!" She said. Shadow looked up at her and gave her a small smile only for her. She blushed, he was just so handsome!

"Thank you Amy, that means a lot to me." He said.

"WINNER! KNUCKLES!" The hedgehogs looked back down to the battlefield to see Knuckles and Jack bruised, but shaking hands. Before Jack left, Knuckles whispered something in his ear. The wolf's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"You have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you." He said, then left. Knuckles went out of the arena. Prince Sonic was confused why the wolf would be happy after losing, but shrugged it off.

"Next! Prince Sonic of Wyndie and... Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic laughed to himself and clutched the small sack Eggman handed to him.

An hour later

Sonic and shadow stood in front of each other in the arena, their armor on and in fighting positions as they circled one another. "Hope you're ready to go back to slavery." Sonic said.

"Hope you're ready to be humiliated." Shadow replied, bringing out his emerald. They glared at each other until the announcer called the start.

"BEGIN!" Sonic launched himself at Shadow, fangs bared and his eyes a burning inferno. Shadow dodged and attempted a strike to his back but he blocked it. Amy held onto Cream's hand fiercely as the battle continued. Cream was anxious as well, but could see the deep worry within Amy.

"Take this faker!" Sonic roared, doing a spin dash. Shadow didn't reply but blocked the spin dash with a sheild made with chaos energy. His emerald glowed brightly as he used the power. Shadow brought a hand from it and launched his first attack with a chaos spear.

"That all you got faker?" Taunted Shadow. Sonic growled and came back with another spin dash. It nailed him in the stomach and sent him flying into the stone wall.

"Oh no... I can't bear to watch this." Amy said, covering her eyes. All at once Shadow knocked Sonic back and used another chaos spear on him, this time making a direct his to his side and sending him back a few feet.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were never born!" Sonic cried out, holding the bag Eggman had given him and taking out a strange necklace. Dangling from the string was a dragons tooth, a very strong magic and chaos item when used correctly. A tornado came and Shadow and Sonic were spinning around rapidly and clashing very loudly. There were flashes of chaos energy within the tornado.

"My son has learned some new tricks. Very impressive." Said the queen. The tornado exploded with flashes of light and the winds didn't cease, no one was able to see into the whirling winds. There were sounds of grunts and hits.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" But no one was able to understand who the person that shouted it was. There was one more massive explosion of bright vivid color, making everyone have to squint, and then the winds died down. Sonic and Shadow stood there, both bruised and heavily injured by one another. Sonic lost his footing and fell to the ground. The crowd cheered, then Shadow fell. The announcer ran onto the stage and raised Shadow's arm. "WE HAVE A WINNER HERE FOLKS! Shadow the Hedgehog!" More cheering. The queen threw her wineglass in anger. Amy and Cream hugged each other and cheered. Bernard smiled, knowing that Sonic was never able to master the techniques he had given to Shadow. Medics rushed to bring the hedgehogs out and into the medical bay. Tails and Cream stayed while Amy left to go check on Shadow.

Medical Bay

There were a lot of people there. Mostly competitors or disqualified ones. Some had horrible diseases or wild monster bites. "Shadow? Is Shadow here?" Amy asked. The nurse ushered her over to one of the cots. There he lay with some bandages and a towel on his forehead. She sat next to the cot.

"Amy?" He asked. She took his hand and held it.

"I'm here Shadow. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes... I'll be fine." He said. Amy breathed easier and they both smiled at each other. The queen passed by, narrowing her eyes at the lovely two hedgehogs. She whispered something to one of the maids and the maid bowed then went away.

Outside

"You idiotic hedgehog! You used the dragon tooth too soon!" Eggman roared. Sonic flinched. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seems that I will have to resort to my second plan." Eggman left with a swish of his cape.


End file.
